Bailando con Devil
by Mirel Moon
Summary: En un baile dos personas son muy diferentes pero tan solo una noche bastara ¿esto sera posible?


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la gran autora Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia es mía y la uso para entretenimiento.

Summary: Este fic/drabble/viñeta participa en el RETO PROM 2016 del grupo Ladies Kou Oficial en facebook"

Nota de Autor: Esta historia costa de dos viñetas.

Palabras usadas en esta primera viñeta es de 857.

¡Denme ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber si les gusto o no.

BAILANDO CON DEVIL

~Mirel Moon~

Las notas de una guitarra viajan a través del viento, atravesaban un hermoso bosque, llegaban a todo el mundo, en especial a un pequeño poblado, donde suavente abría una ventana de una hermosa joven rubia de odangos, la cual se probaba un vestido color azul que enmarca cada detalle de su cuerpo, al escuchar la música quedo cautivada de sus notas y dejo de verse al espejo.

—Sabes, Luna esa musica es como oír a los mismos ángeles.

Mauñaba la gatita negra en señal de afirmación

—¡Que cosas digo!, pero sabes me gustaría saber de donde proviene—decia mientras se dirigía por un suéter y cerraba la puerta, no sin antes de ver a su gatita acurrucarse en su cama.

Decidida saber de ¿dónde provenía?, dejó con sumo cuidado su casa ya que sus padres dormían, atravesando el pueblo, llegando al inicio del bosque, de donde salía esa hermosa melodía, pero al verlo se le hacia muy tétrico, pero al oír más cálida la música le dio el valor de adentrarse.

Ante sus ojos no era de todo tétrico, si no era mágico al contemplar hermosas criaturas que solo en libros de cuentos había escuchado e imaginarlo, con otras chicas tal ves de su misma edad que se dirigían a una pequeña luz

Al llegar contemplaba las antorchas, racimos de uvas colgadas al rededor de lo que parecía una pista de baile, una gran mesa de comida y bebida de la que un ser humano abría imaginado, mesitas adornadas de manteles rojos en cima una vela y un ramo de rosas, todo era perfecto para una cena romántica.

De pronto la música que había oído dejaba de sonar, para dar paso a un señor de edad avanzada que empezó hablar, con esto la rubia junto a otras chicas quedaban ignotizadas sin saber que decía.

—Criaturas de todos los rincones bien venidos a su fiesta de graduación, como saben cada 100

años la festejamos y con esto damos comienzo al ritual de emparejarlos con una humana que será su pareja o su juguete— oía como empezaban a hablar entre ellos y los callaba con su bastón haciendo que saliera fuego —Se que muchos están preocupados, dejen que su corazón los guíe ante su amor verdadero y les aseguro que en esta noche antes de que salga el sol encontrarán su dueña, su esposa, su amiga y su amante en esa mujer ideal, el primero será mi hijo que como sabrán el trajo con su música a éstas hermosas mujeres— terminaba de explicar el viejo demonio mientras giraba el

baston, le quitaba la ignosis a las chicas y aparecía instrumentos musicales que empezaban a tocar.

Con esto dio paso a un joven muy guapo de ojos zafiro, su pelo era realmente largo amarado a una coleta esto significaba los años de sabiduria que gana un demonio y su traje en color rojo, al ver tantas jovenes hermosas no podía escojer, entonces, la vio y su respiración se entrecorto, decidido que esta noche la haria su dueña de su corazón.

El joven demonio de ojos zafiros se aproximaba con cautela a la joven de cabellos rubios, al notar esto la joven se estremesio y su corazón palpito muy lento, ese silencio parecía que pudieran decir mas de mil palabras.

—¿Me permite esta pieza mi dulce bombón? — le ofrecía la mano el joven demonio quien hacia una reverencia y aceptaba.

Al llegar a la pista fue como si dos cuerpos tubieran quimica y el vacio que siempre habrían tenido desaparecía.

Fuego es lo que sentían al ver bailar a esta hermosa pareja, por su parte el joven demonio ya no aguntamas quería un beso de ese hermoso ángel que tenia enfrente a el.

—Y dime ¿como te llamas? —

—Me conocen con muchos pero tu me puedes llamar Fighter— le guiñaba un ojo

—¡Que bello nombre como su dueño!

—Tal ves, no sabes que lo bello lastima y lo terrible proteje.

—¿Y tu me lastimarías?

—Claro que no yo te protegería con mi vida— terminaba de explicar mientras la tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y le dama un beso.

Al se parece sentían que están en otra dimensión, pero sus corazones latían intensamente por el amor descubierto, el joven demonio no quería se se acabara la noche.

—Y dime ¿te casarias conmigo? —pregunta mientras se ponía de rodillas y mostraba un anillo en forma de estrella y en medio una luna menguante.

Pero antes que contestara la tomó de la cintura y empezaban otra ves a bailar.

Con su cuerpo entre sus manos ponia sentir que se estremesia y ya no podia mas queria oir la respuesta.

— Y bien mi dulce bombon, ¿tu que opinas?

*.

De pronto una alarma sonaba, ella de pronto se desperto y se desiluciono al saber que todo era una fantacia suya.

—Serena, ya esta el desayuno— gritaba su mamá.

—Ya voy—contestaba mientras pequeñas lágrimas portaban de sus ojos.

Pero nunca se fijo que algo brillaba en su mano.

Continuara...?

Que les pareció, será acaso que ¿abría sido un sueño? , espero opiniones, sugerencias, críticas y jitomatasos.

Nos vemos en la siguiente viñeta que con esa concluyo esa bella historia.

Su amiga Mirel Moon


End file.
